The Land of Make-Believe (Video) (battybarney2014's version)
The Land of Make-Believe is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 30, 2005. Plot There were two kids that were reading a fairy tale storybook about a princess living in the land of Make-Believe. The last pages of the story book contained empty pages. Then suddenly, she comes to life, due to a mysterious machine. She was puzzled and didn't know what to do. Then Barney and the two friends decided to help her find her way home. They took a city bus to get to the public library. Once they landed in the land of Make-Believe, the two children gazed in wonder. The princess points out where is her castle. They follow in her lead. They met a mermaid who had three dolphins. The princess and the two kids played with the dolphin. They had a great time. Once they were done, they were supposed to go to a house under a tree stump. Luckily, Baby Bop pointed out where it was. The house under the tree stump turns out to be a wizard living. The wizard gave BJ a cracker to their next clue. Barney and his friends run into a parrot who asked them for an item. BJ gave the parrot a cracker. The parrot then told them their next clue. They were asked to go up the mountain and there they will run into a giant. As they went up the mountain, Barney and his friends pretended to be little ants. Once they finished climbing the mountain, they saw a giant blocking the way. Baby Bop then came up and told the giant that he shouldn't be blocking the way. The giant replied that he wanted, too. The Baby Bop gave him a lesson of why he shouldn't. The giant understood and cried. Baby Bop let him borrowed the blankie and the giant wiped off his tears. The giant moved away and Barney and his friends went through. They were one step closer to the castle. But then, they have to get past the security. The security guard told Barney and his friends a sad story. The princess then stepped up and said that she was the princess. The security didn't believe her and checked her. The security then asked her the two magic words. The princess got confused then asked Barney what they were. He sang her a song about Please and Thank You. The security let them pass through. Barney and his friends walked through the gate and saw an amazing town of the princess's home. The security brought Barney and his friends to the king and started to smile. The king got in anger and asked why were they crying if the princess was missing. Then the princess showed up and said, "Here I am!" The king and queen got in happiness and the whole town had a celebration. Barney and his friends went back home and said farewell to everybody. The princess told them they would keep and eye on them with the machine. The two kids looked through the book and saw the pages filled. The fairy tale story then came to a happy ending. Barney then turned back into a doll and the two kids went to return the book to the public library. Filming Location: Universal Orlando Resort Stories: The Land of Make-Believe Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) *Megan (Carina Conti) *Mr. Barnes (Carey Stinson) *Lily the Librarian (Jennifer Skidmore) *Mrs. Wilson (Tonya Thompson) *Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) *Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) *Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) *Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) *The King (Desi Romero) *The Queen (Nicola Lambo) Song List #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #The Library #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #Jungle Adventure #The Not-So-Magical Magician #Colors Make Me Happy #Everybody Needs a Nap #The Ants Go Marching #Please and Thank You #It's Time to Celebrate #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Music Soundtrack Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (album) Video Game Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (Game) An official video game was released in 2005 by V-Tech for the console V-Smile. Trivia *This video marked: **Another video to be filmed on location. **The only appearances of Alex, Megan played by Carina Conti and Princess Zuleeka. *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005, but it was delayed until August 2005. *The soundtrack was released on August 23, 2005 before this video was released on August 30, 2005. *The Jurassic Park sign makes a cameo appearance, it's funny, because BJ says "It seems like I've seen this place before.". *A running gag throughout this video occurs when Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are mistaken for dragons, only to state that they are dinosaurs. *This video aired on PBS. Full Video Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Classic Collection